real lucy
by lucky lucy heart
Summary: lucy is princess of the dragon realm and has 3 brothers ,or so she remembers.what will happen when she regains her memory,along with another ft member.what is going to happen now? [previously called real dark and light lucy] poll on who lucy should be with
1. the mission

**hey minna**

**this is my first story**

**i do not own fairy tail**

**lucy pov  
**

it was a normal day for me..key word was...i was sleeping peacefully when that baka sting started screaming in my ear that were going on a job i know how my brother is his best friend but i cant handle him anyway i quickly bathed and put on a black spagetti top with a white mini-skirt my belt with my keys and wip and my combat boots and rushed knowing that i was late

when i got there they were waiting for me so sting being sting started screaming,"LUCY MAKE FAST THE TRAIN IS GONNA LEAVE!",so loud that a few people looked at himm with a wierd look

rogue-nii hit him with a book **(even i dont know where it came from)**

so we borded the train

so here i am now sitting on the train going who knows were to slay some beasts that are destroiyng some place and laxus nii said that we need to be back within 3 days cause master has some announcement to make that involves me,levy,rogue-nii,sting and rufus-nii

"u-chan lu-chan LUCY"! "what do you want sting"! i said without looking

"hey thats mean how could you think than im sting when im a girl".i looked up and saw levy

"whoops,gomen levy-chan"**although levy is my smaller sister she still calls me lu-chan **"how could you think im sting,just look at him".i looked at him and burst out laughing,there was the "mighty sting eucluffe"**(not sure if that is right) **sitting on the floor,drool/vomit coming out of his mouth while crying.

"s-shut up "then he pewked **normally by this time we would have casted troia on him but,just like natsu,he has grown a resistance to it****  
**

"gomen levy-chan but sting is the only one who screams my name". "okay since its you ill forgive you anyway pack up we arrived"." arrived where"?

"crocus "laxus-nii said

"oh"

"lu how could you not know were we are"? i didnt read the flyer

"we have arrived in the city of crocus" announced the _ **(gomen im not sure what its called can someone plz tell me what its called cause i might need it)**

**that was my first story please tell me what i should add and change and if u liked it**

**please look at my poll or review what pairing should lucy end up with **

**gomen i forgot to add that there will be a bit of bleach characters **

**the pairings are**

**natsu**

**sting **

**rogue**

**ichigo ****(as i said ****there will be a bit of bleach characters )**

**zeref**

**other**

**thanks **

**love,bye**

**-lucky lucy heart**


	2. s-class exams

**hey minna **

**gomenasai i took long to update,i had a lot of tests plus my school didnt give us holiday on the public holidays**

**anyway heres chapter 2**

**levys pov**

we finished the mission and it was so easy all we did was blow a few dragon roars and we were done we collected our payment,caught the train to magnolia and went to the guild right now i sitting with my team which consists of my my 3 brothers,rogue-nii,rufus-nii,laxus-nii,my sister,lu-chan and our brothers annoying best friend, now people are rushing about and arguing on whos gonna be s-class.

"hey theres master hes gonna announce whos s-class" someone scram

"its definately gonna be me" natsu scram

"no it isnt"gray scram back then they headbutted.

"fire head"

"slanty eyes"

"droopy eyes"

"ash brain"

"popsicle"..

thay were knocked out by master

"master how are they gonna hear who is s-class?"marcao asked

"oh good point"

we all sweatdropped

i can heal them master wendy said

ill help lucy-chan said

the both of them got to work lucy healing gray,wendy other healing natsu

after 2 minutes lu-chan was done and went to help wendy soon they were done

right now that gray and natsu are healed ill announce the s-class examinees

we all were quiet you could hear a pindrop

the following will take part in the s-class exams:

lucy dreyar

sting eucluffie,as expected

rufus dreyar

levy dreyar

rogue dreyar

natsu dragneel

gray fullbuster

juvia lockster

**gomen minna i didnt explain their pasts properly and i didnt want to make an authors note cause i know how people hate when the story dosent get continued and they get disappointed any way:**

**lucy,laxus,levy,rogue and rufus are siblings,theyre mother is layla who is queen of dragons so they know:**

**light,shadow,fire,metal,ice/snow/water,nature,sun,air dragon,lightning,poison dragon slaying magic**

**they brought along sting since he was rogues bestfriend to the dagon realm**

**there are 4 stages in dragon slaying magic:**

**1:normal dragon slaying **

**2:dragon force **

**3:havent thought of a name but its halfway dragon and half normal plz help me for a name**

**4:dragon form **

**im not gonna explain how they look but in each they look different ill leave it up to your imagination.**

**the princes and pricesses can obtain all 4 forms.**

**when a prince or princess finds out they are royalty there always has to be a protector by them so layla assigned sting to be their protector that is why he is allowed 3 of the 4 stages.**

**master is laylas father so he is their grandfather**

**plz pm me if u dont understand ill explain in detail.**


End file.
